Taking Chances
by chelseavousaime
Summary: Kurt and Aubrey are living their lives in New York before starting their spring semester in NYU. They are suddenly face with old flames and possibly new ones. All while balancing their friendship and leaving their past behind.
1. Chapter 1

My hand makes its way to the door as I push it open. Starbucks in Union Square has become Aubrey and I's hangout since the very first time we had to buckle down and research for our 20 page essay on some irrelevant time in history that I can never get etched out of my mind.

I can't believe that a year has passed and I was already in my sophomore year at NYU. Just two years ago, I was singing in the choir room in Lima Heights, Ohio. Now I'm in the big apple majoring in Journalism hoping one day for an internship at Vogue. Sigh.

We made our way to the line of people desperately wanting that pick me up to brighten up their stressful, pathetic lives.

"Grande Nonfat Mocha?" she said fetching for her wallet.

"You know me so well" I said with a smile as I made my way to an empty table.

I reached for my phone as an oncoming text message came.

**Rachel(12:35)**  
><strong>Hey Kurt! I left you &amp; Bree two tickets to my show. It starts at 8pm, don't be late :)<strong>

"Grande Nonfat Mocha for you" Aubrey said as she handed me my drink and took a seat across from me "Who's that?"

"Rachel, sending yet another ticket to see her. I swear you would think after the third time seeing it she would get the hint that I don't want to go anymore" I said taking a sip "What should the excuse be this time?"

"Major hangover?"

"How many major hangovers can I fake before she gives me an AA intervention"

"Article?"

"I already told her I finished"

"Your ass hurts from all the sex you're getting"

I literally choked on my drink as we laughed hysterically. People began to give us looks as to question our insanity at this hour.

"You're unbelievable. So are we still having Ryan Gosling Movie Night tonight?"

Aubrey and I have movie nights every beginning of the month on Saturdays because we have nothing else better to do. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. After moving to a new city and not knowing, not remembering how to get around. The last time I was here was Nationals and we spent most of our time going in cabs. With loans to pay and a new apartment, I have no room to pay for cabs. I could still remember the first time I got on the subway and how Aubrey laughed the whole time because of the amount of times I was swiping in my Metro card before I finally made it through. You can take the kid out of Ohio, but you can't take Ohio out of the kid.

"You know it Kurty. I wouldn't miss that beautiful man for anything in the world."

I smiled as she handed me the latest issue of Vogue and gushed over Amanda Seyfried's article as I wasn't aware of the cold wind that hit my back signaling the door opening.

"I swear I'm this close to getting into that fashion show. I just know it." I said glossing over the pages.

"Uh huh" she said, unaware of anything that was coming out of my mouth.

"What do you keep staring at? I told you that guy is obviously gay."

"It's not Nick. It's this guy in the corner. He looks awfully familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"You do that a lot with the amount of hookups you endure" I said creeping a smile as she kicked me from under the table.

"Oh shoot, he saw me staring."

I laughed as I turn around and suddenly my heart dropped. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be here. This was the one place that was different. That was away from him. Our eyes met and his eyes grew wider, suddenly aware of who I was. I grabbed my bag and Bree's hand and rushed outside of Starbucks.

"Shit shit shit shit!" I said as I began to speed walk my way through the crowd, still holding on to Bree as she threw unpleasant words at me.

"KURT STOP!" she said as we stood to a halt as I looked around mentally crossing my fingers that he wasn't following us.

"Remember that guy I told you about. Remember the pictures from Facebook. That was him. That was Blaine"

Saying his name out loud for the first time in months still stung. All this time I was doing perfectly fine just living my life, going to school, and leaving my old life behind. Now I feel like all my hard work was being tore down.  
>Aubrey saw the stress in my face and reached in for a hug.<p>

"I had a feeling. The bowtie gave it away"

We let go of our embrace and began walking towards our apartment. His face kept flashing in my mind. The way he looked at me, more or less like he knew he will find me somehow in this big city.

And god dammit he still looked more gorgeous than ever.

But what got me on edge was that he wasn't alone. He was with Sebastian.

"Fucking Sebastian. After everything that asshole did to him, to us. I can't. Why would he?"

"Kurty boo, you're yelling"

I wasn't aware the amount of people I was attracting and how red I was becoming. But it really bothered me that Sebastian actually won. He got exactly what he wanted. But did Blaine really have to go around flaunting him? Especially in the city where he knew I would be.

We made our way inside the building as I fished for my keys and open the door. I planted myself on the couch, looking more angry than upset on what just happened a few minutes ago.

"I need to go out tonight. I need to get wasted. I need to empty my mind on what just happened"

"What about Ryan Gosling?" Aubrey whined, a smile creeping from her face.

"He can wait. We're leaving at 10" I said as I made my way to my room.

I scattered my room for my iPod as I lay on my bed and scrolled through my iPod for my playlist. The first song began to play as _Somewhere Only We Know_ drowned through my ears.

*****  
>I wasn't aware I fell asleep as Aubrey came barging through my room in nothing but a bra and underwear holding on to two outfits.<p>

"Should I wear this or this?" she said as she dropped the clothes on my bed.

I rubbed my eyes and picked the outfit on the far right.

"Kurt, we don't have to go out tonight. We can just stay here" Aubrey's voice was calm and concerned as she put her shirt over her head before heading to the other side of the bed.

"No, I need the loud sounds of Gaga playing. I'll be fine. It's just a shock you know. I should have seen this coming. It wasn't only my dream to move here"

She got off the bed and began heading out before giving me a warning.

"Fine. But one sulk and it's me, you and Ryan Gosling."

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower and get ready."

Nightlife is one of the few clubs that I found in the city that are great for everyone. I had a few hookups here and it's great that I can be myself here and not be afraid that someone is going to throw me in a trash can or worst slushy me. But then again it's not high school anymore. Thank god.

We made our way inside as the music pumped through loudly enough to converse on any little dirty secret and no one being able to hear it.

"I'm going to get some drinks" I shouted as she nodded and made her way to the dance floor.

I made my way to the bar and planted myself on one of the stools as I ordered.

"Well, well, well. Hummel is that you?"

I remember that disgusting voice anywhere. I turned to see Sebastian with the most disgusting smirk on his face.

"I left Lima for a reason to get away from your meerkat looking face. What the hell do you want? I'm here to have a good time"

"I'm not looking for any trouble. I'm just here to have a good time too. Wow, it's been a while Hummel. How's life?" he said sitting on the stool next to me.

"Are we honestly going to do this here and have this conversation?"

Sebastian fucking Smythe trying to hold a conversation with me like he has the fucking balls to come to me to gloat on how he's probably doing god, I don't even want to know.

I can feel my face getting red and took a gulp of the drink in front of me as I asked for another.

"Whoa there, slow down, don't want a stranger taking you home tonight" he said

"If I wasn't in this club with my best friend over there and drinking this very good drink, I would punch you in the fucking face. How dare you come up to me with that ugly ass smirk and think that now that you have Blaine you can parade yourself like you're the shit. Ha"

He looked more confused than angry or scared.

"Blaine? You think I have Blaine-shit, I wish."

My anger simmered down as I became the one confused.

"I thought-I saw you guys at Starbucks"

"I'm only in town for the week. I go to school in Chicago so I thought come by to see Blaine. Though when I think about it we have been on some dates..." he said the smirk rising again

"Fuck off. I'm going on the dance floor" I said, totally remember what an asshole he is.

As I headed towards the dance floor, Sebastian caught my arm.

"At least let me buy you one drink for old times. Meerkat to GayBoyToy"

When does the Kurt Hummel ever past a free drink?

"Fine, but one drink"

One drink, five, I lost count at some point.

"But really, but really w-what the fuck is the point of the bowtie. I just rather see the bowtie somewhere else" Sebastian said as we both laugh loudly.

"He looks like a preschool sexpod"  
>My sides were ready to collapse from laughing so hard.<p>

"I didn't realize how much fun you are Hummel. We should do this more often. Truce?"

His hand stood lazily out as my hand shook his. He then pulled me in closer as our lips brushed against each other. I pushed away from him, not processing what just happened, my mind was fuzzy.

"Um" I managed to say.

"I-I'm sorry. Damn, that was."

"Not disgusting"

How we ended in a bathroom stall still bottles me.

Our lips collided as his hands made his way to my ass. He moaned in my mouth as my hands made its way to his hair. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip asking for its entrance. My mouth opened as his tongue searched for mines. God, it was getting hot in here. His hands shied away from my butt as he began to fumble at his belt, his lips touching my neck. Suddenly the door of the bathroom slammed open as a familiar voice ranged loud.

"KURT! I know you're in here." Aubrey said as I heard the clicking of her heels on the pavement.

"Shhh. Maybe-maybe she will go away" I managed to say to Sebastian. But that only made us laugh like little preschool girls.

The bathroom door swung open as we looked at Aubrey with widen eyes as we burst out laughing.

"Really Kurty. Shit. We're leaving" she said as she grabbed me by the arm. I almost stumbled as she grabbed me by the waist.

"I was having-having fun Breeboooo"

"Too much fun babe" she said as we made our way outside, leaving Sebastian in the bathroom stall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!  
>Spread the word to all your friends about my story :3<br>**

* * *

><p>I had a few hours before I headed to NYU to practice my choreography for the big scouts.<p>

I headed towards Starbucks to get a coffee before heading towards the bowling alley in Time Square.

I made my way inside the bowling alley and upstairs, walking towards the shoe sizes as I watched Kurt trying desperately to stay awake.

"I feel like someone is jamming a hammer into my head." He said as I plopped myself on the counter taking a sip of my drink.

"Or maybe that's just the sound of your tongue jamming into Sebastian's throat"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I wish it was a terrible dream, but when I found his number in my back pocket…ugh."

"I don't know why you didn't just stay home today"

He pushed back his black ray bans that was slowly falling as he leaned on the counter, pinching the crook of his nose.

"Because two more weeks and I am out of here and back in class. Hopefully they will call me back on that internship"

I nodded as my eyes made its way to the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen.

"Who's that?" I said almost like a whisper

I come to visit Kurt at work all the time and I've never seen him before.  
>Kurt looked up to get a good look at him.<p>

"Oh that's Jake. He's in love with you." Kurt said with no emotion, like what he was telling me was nothing new.

My head turned quickly towards Kurt.

"In love with me-wait he knows who I am"

"Yes he does. He's always asking questions about you like what's your favorite color"

Suddenly a boy asked for a size 8 as Kurt went towards the sizes of shoes to hand him his size before I continued.

"And what's my favorite color?"

"Changes everyday" he said with a smile

Jake was suddenly closer, fixing the bowling balls, paying absolutely no attention to us.

"I know a way to catch his attention." I reached over Kurt's satchel to pull out the banana he was saving for lunch.  
>Kurt's eyes widen looking from me to Jake. He knew me so well.<p>

"You are not about to do what I think you're going to do. I wasn't even suppose to-"

A smile slowly spread as I began to pull the peels of the banana. The banana made its way to my mouth as I began to make noises. That definitely caught his attention as the banana made its way in and out of my mouth seductively.

"Mmm great banana" I said taking a bite.

"Shit, Bree. You're going to get me fired" Kurt said in a low tone, gritting his teeth.

Jake cleared his throat as he came towards us.

"Kurt" he said not acknowledging me in no way.

"Hi. We haven't met. I'm Aubrey" I said reaching out to shake his hand with my free hand.

"I'm Jake. I heard so much about you" he said his hand making his way to mine.

We looked at each other for a moment. His eyes were golden brown and his smile was incredibly white. Why haven't I seen him before? My eyes darted to Kurt who was shaking his head at me.

"Funny, Kurt hasn't mentioned you before."

"Well then, that's unfortunate. Maybe you would like to join me for dinner tonight and fix that situation"

My foot brushed up against his leg softly.

"I would love to. 8?"

"S-sure"

And with that he smiled as he made his way to a lane in need of his help. My attention focused back on Kurt who took off his glasses and was slowly judging me through his piercing blue eyes.

"What?"

"Jake is actually a nice guy"

My eyes widen in protest. "And your point?"

"I'm just saying, give him a chance okay? For me" he said placing his hands in mine.

Who can say no to Kurt Hummel?

"Fine. But I can't promise that sex is not going to be involved tonight"

Kurt hit me lightly on the arm as I smiled, snatched the glasses from his head and headed out with a goodbye.

I made my way to the radio and pressed play. My mind centered on the beat of the music. Every movement was crucial.

_Grenade_ by Bruno Mars began to play as my foot went forward and into the arms of my dance partner Braison. We've been practicing for so long and every part, every arm and leg movement had to be perfect. As my last step made its way to the floor a far sound of applause was making its way down to the stage. I looked up, panting for air, as my eyes made its way to his.

"Joe" was the only thing that came out of my mouth. "Hey Braison, can you give me a minute?"  
>Braison nodded as he made his way backstage.<p>

"What are you doing here? Who told you I was here?" I said as I reached for my water bottle and took a sip.

"Well hello to you too"

"Fuck off" I said gathering my stuff.

"Beautiful language. Did someone special teach you those words?"

I couldn't believe after all this time he was here. When is he going to get the hint that I want nothing to do with him.

"Look" he said making his way on the stage, turning me around to face him, his brown eyes looking at mine. "I want to start over, fresh. What I did-I"

"Save it for someone who cares." I said pushing away from him as I headed towards backstage.  
>Braison slowly got up from the rolling chair to look at me.<p>

"Who was that gorgeous looking man outside?" He said eyeing the door.

"That man out there happens to be an asshole"

"Ooo, bad breakup?" He said messing with the hem of his shirt.

"More like engagement break off"

He looked up, eyes widen, unable to create a sentence.

"I'm so-"

"Its fine. It's behind me. Look I'll see you tomorrow okay, same time?"

"Yeah, sure" he said reaching for a hug as I made my way out the back way avoiding Joe as much as possible.

"He WHAT?" Kurt said flickering through the channels as I got ready for my date.

"He came while I was practicing. That asshole wanting to make amends with me. Ha" I said my eyes shifting

Although he hurt me, badly, a part of me wanted to talk to him again. To see what he's been up to and why, why the fuck did he do that.

"No" Kurt said leaving his attention away from TV and on me. "You're not going down that road"

I plopped down on the couch next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I just want to-"

"No Bree. After all he's done to you. No, I don't think so." He said with authority in his tone "Besides you have a date with an amazing guy tonight. You deserve happiness"

I looked up at him and smiled. Kurt was honestly one of the best things that happen to me. He was the best friend I've always wanted. He knew so much about me that I've never told anyone and he understood better than anyone ever had.

"I love you" I said as I got up to head towards the bathroom.

"I love you too" he said his attention turning towards the TV once again.

I prepped up in the bathroom as I looked up at my phone. Two messages.

Jake (7:45)  
><span>I'm on my way. Can't wait.<span>  
>I smiled as I texted him back.<br>(7:46)  
>Same ;)<p>

Then a number that I was too familiar with was the next message.  
>(7:00)<br>Leaving out the back, very mature B. Playing hard to get I see. I like this game ;)

I rolled my eyes and placed my phone in my back pocket before heading back to the living room.

Kurt's phone vibrated loudly as he looked at it and placed it back down.

"Aren't you going to pick that up? It's been vibrating nonstop since I came"

"It's not important" he said not looking away from the TV.

There was something in his eyes wanting him to pick it up, wanting him to tell me. I reached over to see Blaine written across the screen.

"You need to talk to him" I said handing him his phone  
>He pushed the phone away as he got up.<p>

"There's nothing to say" he said as he headed towards the bathroom.

Just because I couldn't have the fairy tale ending, I wanted so badly to see Kurt have it. Blaine didn't look close to what Joe was and I needed to figure out what broke those two apart. I only knew one side of the story and though it wasn't my place I needed to know Blaine's.

I looked to see if Kurt was done in the bathroom as I heard the shower running, signaling he was going to be in there for a while.  
>I unlock his phone as I read the messages Blaine left.<p>

(4:30)  
><em>Kurt...I. Let me explain.<em>  
>(5:15)<br>_You're not going to answer I get it. Can we please talk?_  
>(5:45)<br>_Kurt, please._  
>Reading the text messages broke my heart. I texted Blaine back.<br>(7:50)  
>Hi Blaine. This is Kurt's roommate Aubrey. The girl that was staring you down in Starbucks, sorry about that : Listen, would you like to have coffee with me. Say the little diner on Washington Place at 10 tomorrow?

The buzzer buzzed as I answered it.

"Who?"

"Jake"

I buzzed him in as Kurt's phone vibrated in my hand.

(7:52)  
><em>Sure I'll be there.<em>

_Btw, its okay :)_

I smiled, gosh he is so adorable. I deleted the messages and placed Kurt's phone on the counter before he knew what I was up too. I'm doing what's best for Kurt, meeting Blaine won't hurt.

The door knocked lightly as I answered it. Jake couldn't be more breathtaking. He wore a beanie to hide his blonde hair in the back; a Foster The People shirt with his coat opened slightly, and black skinnys. It took all my strength to not throw him on the couch and kiss him.

"You look amazing" he said "Ready?"

"Yes" I said as I grabbed my bag "I'm leaving Kurt!"

"Have fun and use protection!"

I laughed as I close the door behind me as we walked out.

"Use protection?" He said, a smirk arising.

As we made our way outside, he fished for his keys as a noise from a parked car flashed.

"I thought we can go to Brooklyn and try this Thai restaurant I've been dying to go to. Unless you want to have something else"

"No, that would be fine. Is-is this your car?"

His car couldn't be more beautiful, more spacious, more _expensive._

"Yeah. You like?" He said opening the passenger side door for me.

"Thanks." I said heading in "And I-I love it"

"God, you're beautiful"

I couldn't help but blush violently. I began to brush my hair closer to my cheek to hide the red that began to be visible. I've been called hot, smokin', a bag of flaming nachos, but I've never been called beautiful and especially so genuine as that. I've only spent 10 minutes with the guy and he's already filling my stomach with butterflies.

"Is this your way of getting into my pants later? Because it's working"  
>He laughed lightly as I looked out the window.<p>

"Deze duplings are sow good" I said stuffing my face before looking up at Jake, embarrassed.

I swallowed what was left in my mouth and took a sip of water.

"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten all day. Gosh, I'm such a dork"

"It's fine really. I like a girl that eats" he said with a smile "So tell me about yourself"

"Well I'm a dancer and I go to NYU. I'm a sophomore and I love guys with beautiful smiles. You?" I said rubbing my foot against his leg.

"Well I don't like guys with beautiful smiles that's for one, but I'm a musician"

My foot stopped abruptly. Why am I constantly falling for musicians? Didn't I learn my lesson the first time? And besides how cliché is it a dancer falling for a musician. Too cliché if you ask me.

"Are you okay?" He said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah. It's just-I've been down this road. With a musician. I know how you guys are"  
>He stretched from his seat as he crossed his arms.<p>

"And how are we?"

Cocky, selfish, self-absorbed. I can go on forever.

"Assholes"

He grabbed my hand as he looked into my eyes. Those brown eyes, dammit.

"Do you think I'm an asshole?"

I looked down unable to look at him. He let go off my hand as he reached for my chin so that my eyes was once again looking at his.

"N-never" I managed to say

I could feel the tension in my veins on how much he wanted to kiss me right there at the restaurant, but the waiter interrupted with handing us the check. I reached into my purse, but he just stopped me reminding me that this was a date. After paying, we headed towards his car.

"Would you like to check out my place before I drop you off?" He said rubbing his neck continuously.

"Sure"

I looked around his apartment, eyeing my surroundings when I came across a guitar.

"Do you play?" He said behind me, handing me a drink

"A little. Can I play it?"

He motioned for me to grab his guitar as we made our way to the couch. I placed the drink on the table, positioning the guitar as my hand made its way to the neck and my other one to the bottom. I began to play. I don't know what got me to play that specific song, but when I did I couldn't stop. Jake was watching me, never taking his eyes off of me as I stopped.

"Wow, you're really good. What song?"

"I-I don't know. My brother...he use to play it"  
>He saw the hesitant of my tone and grabbed the guitar.<p>

"Well I'm working on this new song. Wanna hear it?"

I nodded as he began to play.

"This girl I know loves her some bananasssss"

I pushed him lightly as he placed the guitar down and laughed.

"I was only trying to get your attention" I said moving closer

"Well your little stunt work didn't it?" He said moving closer

We were inches away from each other as his hand made his way to my face as he brushed the hair away. His lips suddenly made its way to mine as he moved back. I laid on top of him, our mouths never leaving each other. My hands made its way to his hair as his on my waist. He was just so amazing to be close with. I broke away as we breathed heavily. I reach down to whisper in his ear.

"You're only getting to first base on this date" I said biting gently on his earlobe as I got off of him "Would you like to take me home now?"  
>He smiled, still breathing heavily.<p>

* * *

><p>Don't laugh at me, but I finally figure out how to do an author's note on this :)<br>I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!  
>I will be doing both Kurt's and Aubrey's point of view. I'm still debating on Blaine's :)<br>I love feedback, so don't be afraid to review!  
>xx<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!  
>It's been a while since I updated, sorry about that.<br>I notice that I'm confusing you guys on the point of views so I thought I give you a heads up who's talking in each chapter.  
>This is Aubrey's Pov. In the near future I might go in and out between characters.<br>Reviews are appreciated. It helps me become a better writer.  
>Okay, I'm going to stop rambling. Enjoy! :)<p>

* * *

><p>The alarm rang loudly as I looked at the time. I had a half an hour before I met Blaine at the diner. I got ready and headed towards the living room. Hopefully Kurt was still asleep and I could just leave and come back without any explanation. But unfortunately, he was in the kitchen.<p>

"You're up early. I thought you were going to sleep in"

"Yeah well. I thought I get us breakfast from outside" I said. I was a terrible, terrible liar.

"Let me get ready and I'll go with you" he said walking to his room

"No-no. It's fine. It's my treat for introducing me to Jake"

That wasn't that bad of a lie. It was actually true.

"Fine. But get me a jelly donut; I've been craving that for weeks"

I nodded as he went to his room. I managed to get Blaine's number from Kurt's phone to text him on mine.

(9:35)  
>Hey Blaine. It's Aubrey. Are we still on for coffee?<br>I grabbed my bag and closed the door behind me.  
>(9:37)<br>_I'm actually heading there now. I hope I'm not too early :x_  
>(9:38)<br>Ha, no. I'm actually heading there myself. See you then.

I headed out as I began to play with the keys in my pocket. I was doing the right thing right? I hope that what I'm doing won't bite me in the ass. I really want Kurt to be happy and maybe I can fix this for Kurt's sake. At least hear Blaine out.

I made it into the diner in search for a bowtie but instead I found a casual, ungelled hair boy sitting in a booth with two coffees on the table. I made my way towards him as he got up and motioned for me to sit. I looked at him, his light brown eyes with stubble making it noticeable on the sides of his jaw. He looked attractive. I smiled; Kurt knows how to pick em.

"I got you a coffee. I hope that's okay" he said playing with the sides of his cup.

"Yeah thanks"

There was an awkward pause. How do you approach your best friend's ex-boyfriend? I let out a huge breath and made the first move.

"Look Blaine. Kurt would have loved to come and talk to you."

"Yeah? Then why isn't he here now? Why isn't he answering my texts? Oh right because I'm an asshole" he said brushing through his curls continuously.

He looked more upset with himself than with Kurt. It was kind of hard to watch. It looked like he hasn't slept for days.

"He-he doesn't know I'm here" I said taking a sip of my coffee, not meeting his eyes. "I want him to talk to you just as much as you do. I just want to know what happened. I mean you don't have to-"

Blaine looked at me with curiosity. His expression softened, drinking some of his coffee before he spoke.

"I broke up with Kurt maybe the beginning of his second semester freshman year. He invited me to come visit for spring break. I even saved the money for my plane ticket to come. I was working at Kurt's dad auto shop so I had a lot saved up."

"I was watching TV and packing when a movie began to play. A girl was coming from college to see her boyfriend and she was totally different and he was the same, but she wasn't happy coming back. She felt tied down, suck into the same routine she left behind and it hit me. Me going to New York will only tie Kurt down into doing the same routines but somewhere else. He was waiting for me and I couldn't bear to be the one who sucked him back in being Kurt from Ohio."

"So I stopped packing and sat on my bed for a few minutes though it felt like hours. I dialed his number and it ranged once before he picked up"

_Hi Blaine  
><em>  
>"He only said those two words and I was already holding my bed post to stop from shaking."<p>

_Hey Kurt. What-what are you doing?  
><em>  
>"Kurt knew me too well. He knew I wasn't telling him something"<p>

_Blaine, what's wrong?  
>I-I can't come to New York<br>Did your ticket not come in. Those airport people-  
>No it came in. I just-I can't<em>  
><em>You can't what?<br>_  
>"His tone changed from when he answered. I feel like he knew what was coming but let me continued anyways"<p>

_I can't come see you. I-I can't do this anymore.  
><em>  
>"It was silent for a few minutes, but the silence killed me. I wanted desperately to backtrack and not have this conversation, but I kept talking.<p>

_We were stupid to think that this was going to work. Me here, you there._

"I can hear him holding back the urge to cry and it made me hold to my post tighter. I knew my hand was going to hurt on how tight I was holding on."

_I need to finish my senior year with no hold. I need to focus on me. You're in NYU now, live your life.  
><em>  
>"I was totally bullshitting the whole thing, but he believed every word I said"<p>

_But-Blaine are you-I'll try harder._

"That hit me hard. I had to bite into my knuckle to stop from crying"

_Try harder to do what? It's only going to make it more difficult and more stress. I think it's best if we-_  
><em>If we break up Blaine! Fine. If it would make you better. If you want to focus on your life on your own in MY school and in MY dad's shop is fine. Because you obviously thought about this all by your fucking self. And on a phone? You-you.<em>

"He was crying now. He couldn't even continue. I didn't know what else to say. My eyes were to blurry to see right in front of me. So I just-I hung up."

"A few days after that I called him. I thought I made a mistake, but he never answered and I guess I deserve that. It took me every strength in my body to go back to school after that week. I've been in my bed all through break, crying mostly. My mom had to urge me to eat, to do something"

"I couldn't even go to Glee club because it would have just hurt even more. I was surprised more than anything that Burt let me continue to work there. I guess Kurt told him it was okay and that made me even worst"

I was already on my third tissue and my eyes felt swollen. I've been crying as soon as he mentioned Kurt saying hi to him because I knew what was coming. It was more heart wrenching to hear it from Blaine because when Kurt told me the story he had a cold tone about it. He didn't know why or how Blaine was feeling that day. Putting both pieces of the puzzle together only made me cry even more. You can still see the pain and regret in Blaine's eyes.

"Can-can I hug you Blaine?" was the only thing I can say.

He nodded as I made my way out of the booth and on to his side. I hugged him tightly as he rubbed my back in comfort.

I wiped what was left of my tears as I smiled. His eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What?"

"I'm going to help you. I'm going to get Kurt to talk to you"

"How?" Blaine said. His eyes were eager for anything to get Kurt to talk to him.

I made my way across from him again and fetched in my bag. When I got it, I fanned it out for him to see.

"A ticket?"

"It's my ticket. We had tickets to see Priscilla tonight and if you just happen to be there..."

"You think he will talk to me?"

"Kurt is not going to make a scene at a Broadway show. He has to talk to you during intermission. Just try okay?"  
>He took the ticket, looking over it as he looked up and smiled.<p>

"Thank you. You're a great friend. Kurt is lucky to have you"

"It's nothing really. Just text me on how it goes. I have to go before Kurt thinks I went to see Joe or something"

"Joe?" He said as he began to come out of the booth.

"Long story. Bye Blaine"

He waved as I made my way outside of the diner and back home. As I opened the door, I could see Kurt on his laptop, typing.

"Hey" he said not looking up "Pass me that delicious donut"

Shit, I forgot to get breakfast. I was so wrapped on hearing Blaine and helping Blaine I forgot to cover my tracks.

"They ran out of donuts" I said dropping my jacket on the stool.  
>He finally looked up as his eyes widen. He put down his laptop.<p>

"Have you been crying?"

And I also forgot to put makeup over my over puffed eyes. I should just stick with dancing. So I thought of the most pathetic excuse.

"It's just- I couldn't hold it in any longer. Seeing Joe just really took a toll on me"  
>He motioned for me to come as he wrapped his arms around me.<p>

"Oh, hun. He's not even worth your tears. I'll tell you what we can order breakfast. Sounds good?"

I nodded as I hid the smile that was creeping from my face. I can't wait for Kurt to talk to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Short I know. I will work on making it longer and worth your while :)<br>Until then. 

:) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It's been so long! I actually had this chapter for a while now, I just never had time to put it up. To be honest I don't know what to write next, but be patience with me. Enjoy.  
><strong>*Kurt's POV<br>**

* * *

><p>I dialed Aubrey's number as it ranged two times before she picked up.<p>

"Yeah" she said breathing heavily. It only meant she was still rehearsing at NYU.

"Did you forget we had tickets tonight?" I said

We tend to get rush tickets for free from different Broadway shows ever so often. It's only because Aubrey had one date with the ticket booth guy and he was suddenly in love with her, but I can't complain. Free tickets? Thank you.

My breath was beginning to become visible in the cold as I began to shiver. I made my way to the front of Priscilla, phone in hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm held up at practice. I'll make it up to you"

"So I have to watch this alone, ugh. You should have given me your ticket. Rachel is off today"

"I'm sooo sorry. I have to go. Have fun!"

She hung up and I made my way inside. They scanned my ticket, handing me a playbill as they helped me to my seat. Third row! Hookups really pay off huh? But as I got closer to my seat, black gelled hair became more visible. I was dreaming right? This wasn't happening.

"This is your seat sir. Right next to the guy with the red bowtie"

Fuck me sideways, why don't you.

I made my way to my seat making sure I made no eye contact with him.

"Kurt?" He said

I breathed in heavily before turning my head. He looked so…I'm not even going to think it. He had his hair slicked, red bowtie with white button down shirt and dark blue jeans. I swear he doesn't realize how beautiful he really is.

"Blaine" I said casually.

I was in no way going to make a scene at a Broadway show. I spent my whole life dreaming of the day that I would be in New York and going to see shows and staying as classy as possible.

"I can't believe we meet here out of all places. How's-"

"The show is starting"

Thank god for the lights dimming. As the play began, I couldn't help but sneak glimpses of him. He was smiling so much because he enjoyed Broadway just as much as I do. We would constantly watch those little productions in Ohio all the time. I remember snuggling up close to him and sometimes he would whisper the words in my ears at the ones we saw more than once.  
>I couldn't take it. I couldn't keep thinking of the past and how now I didn't have Blaine. I couldn't scoot close to him and kiss his neck softly. As soon as the lights come on for intermission I would flee before I break down right here in the theatre. Act I finished with a song as the lights turned on signaling intermission.<p>

"Wasn't that amazing? Kurt...?" Blaine said as he turned to face me.

I was doing so good and consider watching the rest until I looked into his hazel, grayish eyes. I began to get out of my seat.  
>"Kurt?"<p>

"I-I can't do this" I said as I wrapped my scarf around my neck and grabbed my coat as I moved from out of the row.

"Kurt" he said behind me.

"I'm not going to make a scene here so I just-I need to go. I can't be here…with you. I can't Blaine. Just let me be" and with that I stormed off and outside, wiping the tears that has fallen from my eyes.

* * *

><p>"You. Have. Some. Nerve" I said as I made my way down to the stage.<p>

Aubrey stopped dancing and looked at me, her eyes filled with guilt.

"I-I thought you and Blaine can talk"

"You lied to me."

"Blaine obviously wants to talk it out. Just talk it out"

"Oh so you're on Blaine side? Wait, how do you know he 'obviously wants to talk it out'?

How many people is Blaine going to take in? Aubrey and I have always been honest with each other. Why would she do this knowing that me and Blaine are not on good terms?

"I might have met him this morning for coffee...Kurt wait"

At this point I was walking out of the auditorium. As I made my way outside, I bumped into Aubrey's dance partner Braison.

"I'm sorry Braison"

"Its fine Kurt" he said with a wink. As we walked our separate ways he called my name as I turned. "Are you going to Nightlife tonight?"

I wasn't planning on going to Nightlife but instead pop in a movie at home. But after the situation at the theatre and Aubrey lying to me, I needed a drink.

"Yeah. Will you be there?" I said a smirk slowly rising. I was definitely flirting with him. Who said Aubrey can be the only one to flirt with mutual friends?

"Of course. See you later?"

"Yeah boo"

* * *

><p>I went to Nightlife alone which was a first. I looked around to find a familiar face and saw Braison waving to me. I smiled and walked over.<p>

"Hey Kurt. Want a drink?"

"I would love one"

He left his reserved table as Aubrey made her way next to me.

"Are you still mad at me?" She said. She knew how stupid the question was. I looked at her, she looked distraught.

"Yes, but if I look into your puppy dog eyes long enough probably not" I said creeping a smile  
>She hugged me tightly whispering in my ear.<p>

"I'm sorry Kurty. I just want to see you happy"

"I know" was the only thing I could say. I was still a little upset.

Braison came back with the drinks, passing one to all of his friends. As I took a sip I scanned the room. It was not as many people as I expected, but then again it was Wednesday. No one really went out in the middle of week. That didn't stop me and Aubrey from coming whenever we felt like it. It beat Starbucks most of the times.

"Hey Kurt. Wanna dance?" Braison said interrupting my train of thought.  
>I looked at Aubrey who winked as I took his hand as we made our way the dance floor.<p>

Now I'm no professional dancer, but when it comes to grinding slowly on someone else I know a thing or two. He grabbed on to my waist as our movement was in sync. I looked straight smiling and going with the music when I looked at a reserved table in the far left.

I'm beginning to think that Blaine is following me. Maybe Sebastian told him about this club. I hope he cut the part about us hooking up in a bathroom stall. Maybe he just slowly erased it from his memory. I haven't heard or seen him since that day. He probably went back to Chicago which was a good thing.

But that wasn't any of Blaine's business in the first place, so why am I worrying so much. I also remember the whole feud with me and Aubrey and how just this morning she was chatting up with Blaine. Maybe she brought him here. I was beginning to think that I can't trust my own best friend anymore. I walked over to the table, not caring that she was talking to someone else.

"Very smooth Aubrey. I take back ever forgiving you"

"What are you talking about?" She said her eyebrows bushed together

"Blaine is here tonight. But you would know right?"  
>And with that I stormed off, not giving her a chance to speak as I returned to Braison.<p>

"Are you okay?"

I turned to face Braison. He could tell something was up by the unbalanced of our dancing.

"Yeah. Its just-my ex is here and-"

"Shhh" he said placing his index finger on my lips "I know a way to make him jealous. Which one is he?"

I pointed him to the direction of the reserved area in the left. The music was so loud I couldn't hear what he said next, but all of a sudden his lips crashed to mines. We broke apart as he looked pass me.

"I think your ex so our little encounter"

I turned to see Blaine looking at me with widen eyes unable to grasp what just happened. I turned back towards Braison and smiled. He suddenly grabbed my hand as we made our way through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" I said as my question was answered as soon as we hit the wheelchair accessible bathroom. It was spacious yet used merely for quickies or people who couldn't hold their liquor. It still stench of vomit. I heard the door lock as Braison made his way towards me, taking a hold of my belt, kissing my neck. "Um, what are you doing?"

I was in no mood to have sex in this disease written place especially with Braison. He was indeed attractive, but I just wasn't attracted to him. Although I changed from being the inexperienced virgin I was in high school, but I still held some sense of dignity. I don't just throw myself at every guy that wants to fuck me. I still believe in true love even if it still cringes to think about it.

"I'm giving you a present"

My cheeks redden. I was going to get a blow job, I was sure of it. To be honest, I never really had one. When I was Blaine we never really gotten to that level of intimacy. I was getting way too uncomfortable.  
>The button of my pants was unbuttoned and he was close to the zipper when I stopped him.<p>

"I-I can't do this"

"What about your ex?"

"I think the kissing was fine. I got to go"

I unlocked the door and left as fast as I can when I bumped into Blaine.

"Your zipper is down" he said, his tone unreadable.

My cheeks once again redden, but with embarrassment this time. The look on Blaine's face was something I've never seen before. Almost like disgust, like he never seen something so ugly in his life. It burned a hole in my stomach.

"Um-um thanks"  
>He began to walk away as I stopped him.<p>

"Blaine-I"

"I'm trying Kurt. I'm really trying to understand. I wanted to be friends again at least. You don't even try and I don't know why I keep trying. So I'm done. I won't bother anymore"

As he began to walk again I tugged on his sweater. Maybe I was being an ass about the whole situation. Before me and Blaine started dating, we were great friends and I loved that more than anything.

"I'm sorry...let's start over. I'm Kurt" I said reaching out my hand  
>At first he looked at me, puzzled as he motioned the same gesture. In a way it was a sense of déjà vu for us.<p>

"Blaine"

"How about we have lunch tomorrow? My treat."  
>He smiled.<p>

"I'd love that. I'll text you?" He said more like a question than an answer.

"Yeah"

And with that we parted our separate ways.

* * *

><p>I don't know what was going to happen at lunch today with Blaine. I was still holding a grudge on Aubrey so I couldn't talk to her about how nervous I was to actually sit down and talk to Blaine after everything that has happen. I definitely couldn't talk to Rachel about it. She will go on and on and then switch it back to her.<br>I tapped the table continuously, looking out the window for Blaine from the booth I was sitting in. Suddenly he appeared and sat across from me.

"Sorry I'm late. My roommate was taking forever in the shower"

"It's fine. Where are you dorming?"

"23rd St. I go to Baruch"

"That's great"

It was silent as the waitress took our order and left.

"I hope that wasn't too expensive. I was trying to get the cheapest one."

"Blaine, I'm paying. It's fine. You can get whatever you want"

I smiled. Blaine was always the most thoughtful gentleman I ever known. That's one of the reasons I loved him so much. Just thinking about it still hurt. I looked away messing with the fork on the table.

"Kurt...I think we should talk about it"

This is the talk I was most dreading. I always thought I would never see Blaine again and grow old with some other guy and forget about Blaine. I swallowed in a huge breath, nodding my head.

"First, I'm so sorry Kurt. I'm sorry for hurting you...I know you're about to interrupt, but hear me out."  
>I closed my mouth as he continued.<p>

"How I broke up with you...it kills me every day to think about it. I shouldn't have did it that way or at all. I'm really sorry Kurt"

I was trying so hard to steady my voice, but it was so hard to think about it. The pain of that day. The way I threw my phone across the room at the thought of Blaine's words. _We were stupid to think that this was going to work _replaying over and over again in my head. I don't even remember what made me get up and live my life again.

"Why-Why did you? Why didn't you talk to me? Why did you hang up? Wh-"

My eyes were tearing. Shit, I thought I can handle this without tears. I dabbed my eyes with the napkin as I stare at Blaine. He had regret and sadness in his eyes. He couldn't even look at me. It looked like it was affecting him more than it did me.

"I-I obviously didn't know how amazing you really are. I'm a stupid fuck"  
>I took a hold of his hand rubbing his knuckles with my thumb.<p>

"Stop. Stop apologizing and stop degrading yourself"  
>He looked at me ready to talk when I stopped him.<p>

"After we broke up I wanted to hate you so much for breaking up with me, hurting me. I try every possible way to get you out of my mind and hope that one day I can tell you off."

"But seeing you here today looking so...destroyed. I know I can't. I know I was never going to. I forgave you a long time ago and never admitted to myself until now"

It was silent as I broke away from my grab on him as our food came. We ate in silence for a minute as he spoke up.

"How-how can you forgive me? Why are you so-"

"Calm about this? I honestly don't know. I guess what I miss most of all is talking to you, acknowledging your presence Blaine"  
>I said "You had a reason for breaking up with me and the way you apologized, I get it"<p>

He took a bite of his food looking at me occasionally.

"Just tell me one thing" Blaine said  
>I chewed, nodding slowly.<p>

"Did you tell Burt that I can keep my job?"  
>I looked away, my cheeks redden.<p>

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't going to be fair for me to tell my father to fire you just because you broke up with me. I'm bitchy, but I'm not cold-hearted"  
>He laughed lightly.<p>

"You're not bitchy. You're just honest"

"Shut up" I said, teasingly. "My dad didn't want to, but he can't say no to his son"

"It was so awkward at work at first. He would stare at me kind of like thinking of a hundred ways to kill me without anyone noticing. It was scary"

We laughed and it felt good. It's been ages since we got to talk, to laugh even. I love having Blaine back into my life. I rather have him as a friend then not have him in my life at all. Suddenly Blaine's phone rang.

"I'll be right back" he said as made his way out of the booth to answer the phone.

I was tempted to text Aubrey, but stopped. It's hard to be angry yet excited to want to talk to her. Blaine returned to his seat.

"I'm sorry about that. My roommate is trying to cook a meal for his date and failing miserably so I had to go step by step" he said beginning to wrap his scarf around his neck "Which he still doesn't comprehend. So I have to go. We should do this again"

"We should" I said

We didn't know if we should hug or not. So he smiled as he waved goodbye.

I smiled and stood in my seat for a minute grasping that this went really well and I'm now in good terms with Blaine. We may have a few rough edges, but in no time we will get through it. I got the bill and paid for the food as I headed out into the cold New York weather. I didn't want to sound desperate for his friendship or anything, but I texted Blaine anyways.

(3:30)  
>Hey, wanna come over tomorrow? I finally got The Others on DVD. Well Bree really got it and I'm scared as fuck to watch it. I'm rambling now I'll shut up.<p>

I hit send and instantly regret it. I sounded like a needy ex more than a friend. Right when I was putting my phone in my pocket, it vibrated.

(3:31)  
><em>Sure! And omg, I can't wait to see your face when all that- I'm not going to ruin it :)<em>  
>(3:32)<br>_Rambling? Kurt Hummel. Never :p_

I smiled. This couldn't have been a more perfect day.

* * *

><p>Alot of breaks, I know. Please forgive me :3<br>So what do you think? Feedback is much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SO SORRY. HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?  
>I just been really distracted from summer to school to twitter (which btw is DarrenCrissNYST) and also reading other people's fanfictions. (I have a Kurtbastian problem.) I honestly don't know what's going on with the story, but thank you anyways for still following and waiting patiently. (:<p>

* * *

><p>I had to remind myself that this wasn't a date. That this was just two old friends getting together to hang out.<p>

I tried to distract myself by working on a piece for my blog, but nothing was coming to mind. Thankfully the buzzer went off and I answered it. Seconds later, there was Blaine. He decided to not gel his hair today which I loved more than anything. I also remember the times I use to mentioned to Blaine how attractive he looked with out the amount of gel he uses.

"Hey. Come in. I'll take that" I said, reaching for his coat.

I regretted instantly as I watched him take off his coat with such grace. His muscles were deepened by the tightness of his long sleeve shirt.

This is not a date, remember.

I grabbed his coat and hung it up in the closet.

"So where is Aubrey?" he said, getting comfortable on the couch.  
>"We're… not really on speaking terms at the moment"<br>He looked at me, his eyebrows coming together. Suddenly his eyes widen.  
>"Oh god. I hope it's not because of me. She's a good friend Kurt"<p>

He looked regretful. I hated when he blamed himself. I hated even more when he was right. I wasn't going to show no sign of guilt.

"She-she lied to me and I'm pretty sure that it's not your fault. So stop looking at me like that"  
>"Like what?" he said, pouting his bottom lip out.<br>"Like that" I said, playfully hitting him with the pillow before heading to the kitchen.  
>"I thought I can make dinner. Unless you're not hungry or-"<br>"Kurt"

I stopped rambling something I do when I'm nervous and Blaine knew me too well to bring me back to calmness.  
>"Dinner will be fine. Do you need any help?" he said<br>"No its fine. Is spaghetti and chicken parm good?"  
>"That's fine. Can I?" he said pointing to the remote<p>

I nodded as he turned on the tv while I began to cook. Friends cook for friends all the time right? I mean me and Aubrey cook for each other all the time. But then again me and Blaine have history. Physical, mental history. Isn't it weird that I'm making him a fancy dinner? Maybe I'm getting way into it.

A familiar voice echoed from the tv. I placed the lid on the spaghetti and joined Blaine on the couch.

"I love this episode" I said

Brothers and Sisters I must say has been a guilty pleasure of mines. Ever since break I have been watching reruns nonstop. Aubrey was this close to giving me an intervention. Apparently Blaine had a sweet spot for it too.

"But this is such a dramatic episode. Scotty and Kevin nearly tore my heart apart"  
>"But come on. We all know that it wasn't going to break them apart. So Scotty was talking to their baby's surrogate mother knowing she ran away with the baby-"<br>"Exactly. I would be furious too. Why is the father of my future children keeping secrets from me?"  
>"See that's why. You are ready to jump into conclusions and be angry. Though if I had to choose one, it would be Kevin"<br>Blaine raised an eyebrow, he threw his arms in defeat.  
>"You just defended Scotty to the extreme and you choose Kevin. I choose Kevin"<br>"Blaine" I said shaking my head

Although we were bickering, its something that I miss. We always had conversations about shows, music, and fashion and we always bud heads, but that what made our friendship so strong.

"I am Kevin because I'm authoritative and independent. While Scotty is generous and supportive and sees the good in everyone. Like you"  
>Blaine cheeks redden as a smile spread across my face.<br>"I-I'm going to check on dinner" I said getting up to check on the over.

I was blushing violently. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth? And did you see that smile on his face. It literally brightened up the whole room. I breathed out as I began placing food on the plate. I was reading way into things like I always do. I ignored the voice in the back of my head as I handed Blaine a plate as I joined him on the couch.

We began to eat in silence, stealing a few glances. I wasn't the biggest cook, but I try my best to make it at least enjoyable to eat.

"So do you like it?" I said grabbing a piece of chicken.  
>"I love it. Good job Kurt" he said stuffing his face more in the spaghetti. "So have you kept in touch with anyone?"<br>"I have. Rachel and Finn actually live in Brooklyn. She's actually doing an off broadway show. You should check it out"  
>He nodded as I continued.<br>"I talk to Mercedes when I get the chance. She's travels a lot with the whole tour thing so the time zone gets a little hectic"  
>"How about Quinn? How's Yale?" Blaine said eating his last bite before heading towards the kitchen.<br>"She actually called me yesterday. She's doing so good in Yale. She might come visit next month so that's always fun"

He began cleaning his dish and when I went to stop him, he just brushed my hand away and took my plate. I smiled as I planted myself on the stool.

"How about you? How's them Warblers?" I said checking my phone for any messages.  
>"They're good. Jeff and Nick are suppose to be making a visit soon." Blaine said looking my way before returning his focus on the dishes.<p>

This conversation was going well and just realizing that our friends have gone their separate ways and are doing just as good as us is refreshing. But there was one question was aching me ever since I saw Blaine at Starbucks. If I didn't say it now, I don't when I will and it will be too late.

"And Sebastian, hows-hows he"  
>Blaine froze. He stopped the faucet and turned to stare at me. He leaned against the sink, figuring out a way to approach the question. The atmosphere was suddenly tensed.<br>"We were just having coffee. Sebastian and I aren't-it was just coffee"  
>"I just thought-" I let out a huge breath "that you guys were-he told me-"<br>"Wait. You met with him?" he said interrupting me.

I couldn't tell Blaine that I hooked up with Sebastian. I was still trying to erase it from my memory. I wouldn't know how he would react. Would he be furious? Why would he, we're not together. But maybe he thought having us separate, me and Sebastian, is good for him. My mind was spinning. If I just tell him half of the truth, it wouldn't hurt right?

"I saw him at Nightlife, the day I saw you. He told me you guys dated or are dating"  
>Blaine brushed though his ungelled hair continuously. A habit he picked up when he's nervous.<br>"We had one date, a few months after we broke up. Everyone was still on high needles about me breaking up with you so I didn't have anyone to talk to about this. I went to Lima Bean to get coffee when I saw Sebastian sitting at a table. I tried to avoid him, but he saw me and called me over"  
>"Apparently he found out about our breakup and was actually really sympathetic which was weird. We ended up talking and it was good for someone to talk to about this. Especially as surprising as Sebastian"<br>"Then suddenly I'm agreeing to a date and I quote he said 'Since I don't normally do this and you look honestly fuckable with that bowtie, I'm going to take you on a date'"

I didn't know whether to be jealous or laugh. I could honestly see this douche saying everything possible and Blaine being completely oblivious to his motives. But just picturing Blaine and Sebastian, on a date, made my stomach churn.

"So how was the date?" I said looking away from Blaine, playing with the keys on the counter.  
>"Terrible! Every time I try to bring up a conversation, he would ignore it. And he kept rubbing my leg and I just felt so uncomfortable. He was obviously trying to get into my pants and it just turned me off. I was glad that it was over"<p>

Blaine turned around and continued the dishes as I smiled. I felt like a huge stress off my shoulders. My eyes darted to the dvd on the counter.

"Hey, ready for the movie?" I said waving the dvd.  
>"Sure" he said drying his hands.<p>

I put in the dvd as I joined Blaine on the couch. I love how we were able to go through that tension and sit and do something normal for once since forever. However, I hated horror movies, but I was constantly forced by basically everyone. From Aubrey to Finn and even Blaine dragged me to see some. I question why I'm doing this now.

"Hey. It's going to be fine. I promise that you're going to sleep okay tonight" Blaine said, a hand place on my shoulder.

I nodded as it began. I was constantly jumping, closing my eyes, and shouting on how stupid the people were for going in or why they're staying. Blaine was just laughing at me which was not helping at all.

"Stop laughing" I said

A scene caught me by surprise as I scooted closer to Blaine. My face making it ways to the side of his neck. I took in his scent of his cologne and closed my eyes before stepping away from the closeness.

"I'm-"

Suddenly our lips were pressed together. I missed his lips, the way it worked perfectly with mines. My handed made its way to his shirt as he pulled it over his head. Our lips breaking away for a second before joining once again. His lips made its way to my jawline to my neck. His hands made its way to my shirt as he began to unbutton it.

I removed my shirt as Blaine pushed me on my back as he made his way on top, his lips making its way back to my neck.

"Oh sorry"

Blaine stopped as I turned my head to see Aubrey.

"I-I'm going to go"

The door shut as I looked up at Blaine.

* * *

><p>I already have 2 chapters behind this one, so I'm going to try to post again asap! Um, that's all I have for now so.<br>BYE (:


	6. Chapter 6

Rehearsal was exhausting. I was ready to head home, step into the shower and then to bed.  
>I fished for my keys as I turned the lock and open the door. I was hoping to see an empty house, but instead I saw Blaine on top of Kurt, both shirtless.<p>

"Oh sorry"

They stopped to stare at me. A sudden hint of red spreading across Blaine's cheek.  
>I felt so embarrassed. I might have messed it up and Kurt would be even angrier at me.<p>

"I-I'm going to go" I said closing the door behind me.

I stood against the door for a minute and smiled. But now I was stuck. Where was I going to go?  
>I called Jake and it went straight to voicemail. I thought of calling Rachel, but she probably had a show right now. My phone suddenly vibrated in my hand. An incoming text message.<p>

Joe (8:30)  
>Look B, I know you don't want to talk to me, but come on. We had a lot of good times. Just come over and we'll talk no funny business.<p>

I was conflicted. I knew going to meet him was bad. Going to his house was really bad. But if Kurt can see the good in Blaine again then why couldn't I see the good in Joe? Everyone deserves a second chance. I let out a sigh and began walking down the hall.

(8:32)  
>Fine. Where do you live?<br>(8:33)  
>25th and 5th, building 256, apartment 15D<p>

I made my way outside and headed towards the bus. I got to his building and rang the buzzer. As I was heading inside the elevator, my stomach was turning to knots. Was I doing the right thing here? Maybe I should have gone to Starbucks for an hour or two then head back home. Kurt & Blaine should be done by then. I made my way to his door. I knocked lightly as he opened it.  
>He had his hat turned backwards with paint on his face and pants. He smiled as he led me in.<p>

"You look like shit" he said, laughing lightly.

"Wow, you're so kind. Haven't changed a bit I see" I said scanning my surroundings.

It was smaller than I expected. However, he did have a beautiful view of the city though from his living room.

"I'm only kidding. You can leave your stuff in the corner if you like"

I dropped my bags down and sat on the couch. I felt like shit indeed. I was still sweaty from rehearsal and I was longing for a shower. Would he mind if I shower here? Of course he would. That would be awkward. Showering at my ex- fiancé's house? Awkward indeed.

"Is there something wrong?" He said  
>He's been observing me since I got here.<p>

"I-I know this is awkward to ask, but I've been practicing for hours and my house is...occupied right now. I just really want a shower-I could understand if you say no-I just-"

"You're cute when you ramble. Relax, you can use my shower. We're adults here" he said "Third door on the left"

My cheeks redden at the compliment. Crap, I hated when he does that. I reached for my bag, scanning the way to the bathroom. I began to make my way down the hall until he called after me.

"Would you mind helping me paint my room? We can talk. That's if you want"  
>I looked in my bag. My clothes was definitely not suitable for painting.<p>

"I don't have paintable clothing in my bag"  
>He went into his room and came back, handing me an oversize white tee and basketball shorts.<p>

"Is this fine?"

"Yeah, thanks."  
>I made my way to the bathroom, locking the door because he may be nice now, but I was still on my guard.<p>

That shower was pure amazing. I wrapped my hair in a bun and walked towards what I believed to be Joe's room. He was humming an Adele song and stopped when he heard my footsteps.

"Nice outfit"

"Why thank you"  
>He handed me a brush as I dipped it in paint and began brushing his walls.<p>

"So"

"So"

This in no way had to be awkward right? I am not one for awkward moments except for Kurt and Blaine, but still.

"How's touring going?" I said, breaking the ice.

"It was good. We're taking a break for a while so I thought I come home and relax. See a few people that I miss" he said looking at me. "How about you?"

"I'm great. Big dancing gig coming up so I've been practicing nonstop."

"You're going to do amazing"

My cheeks were flushing again and I hated this feeling. This feeling of loving him all over again. I hated that it was so easy for him to make me feel like he gives a damn about me. That he missed me.

"Can you not?" I said

I was beginning to get angry. He leaves me and suddenly he wants to be so nice. Almost like he forgot. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Put down the brush for a second"

I stopped, putting down the brush as he did the same. He reached into a box and turned to me handing me a bracelet.

"Wh-Why do you have this?"

It was Jamie's bracelet. My brother's lucky bracelet. I couldn't understand why Joe had it in the first place.

"Jamie gave it to me before my first show. I was nervous as fuck and he was like dude it works I swear. I was laughing and he was obviously high, which he was, and I was too a matter of fact, but anyways I took it and that was one of best shows"  
>Just hearing Jamie's name brought back a flood of emotions. I haven't heard his name or said it in a long time, not after.<p>

"B, I want you to have it"  
>My eyes widen. I could feel the tears swell into my eyes. I was trying so hard not to cry, to choke up.<p>

"Wh-No. He gave that to you"

"And now I'm giving it to you. You have a big dance recital coming up and this can give you luck. Please take it. I know he would want you to have it...don't cry" he said wiping the tear that happen to fall on my face.

I just stared at him. I haven't seen this look on his face in a long time. He looked concerned, supportive and he was giving me one of his memories, good luck charms. I couldn't believe he had this after all this time.

"Thank you." I said taking the bracelet from his grasp and surrounding it on my wrist.

"I miss you B" he said

I was not expecting that at all and I definitely wasn't expecting him coming closer. He grabbed my face closer as he bend down to press a kiss on my lips.

"I miss your scent, your kiss" he said, his lips making its way to my neck softly

I closed my eyes, taking it all in and it hit me. Am I actually giving in after I told myself not to? I pushed him off as he looked at me, stunned.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
>I began to walk out when he grabbed my arm, bringing me closer.<p>

"Stop"

"No you stop! I'm not the 17 year old girl from Wyckoff. I'm not the 19 year old that said yes to your proposal. I've moved on" I said

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that again"

I looked up into his eyes. His god damn hazel eyes and I gave in. My lips made its way to his as his arms held on to my waist tight.

A part of me wanted to stop this, to put my guard back up. Another part of me wanted him again, wanted to start all over.

His tongue traced the bottom of my lower lip as I open my mouth for entrance. He lifted my legs so that he was holding me from my thighs. I held closer leaning against the wall, not caring it wasn't dry.

I wrapped my arms around his neck when I felt the beaded bracelet around my wrist and stopped.

I pushed Joe away, my feet hitting the ground once again.

"I-I shouldn't have come" I said, walking out of the room  
>He was behind me as I reached for my bag.<p>

"B-"

"Don't Joe. I can't believe I fucking gave in to you! Yes, let me invite her over for painting and maybe show her an old bracelet from her decease brother. Maybe I can sweet talk her and maybe get a fuck while I'm still hot"

I was already in the bathroom, changing to my clothes. I looked in the mirror just a little speck of my hair was painted from being against the wall. An evidence of how little self control I have. At the same time Joe was knocking on the door wanting to talk. As I finished, I open the door, walking past Joe.

"Aubrey, wait"

He only calls me Aubrey when he's being absolutely serious. I turned around, my bags already on my shoulder, my hand at the door knob.

"I wasn't trying to lure you here so you can have sex with me. I didn't even plan the kiss, I swear. I-I have a girlfriend"

"Oh god" I said, opening the door.  
>He closed it, filling up the space between us. I stood against the door, I had no other way of moving.<p>

A girlfriend? A girlfriend?! How can I've been so stupid? How can he make this any better?

"Joe, let me leave"

"Listen to me. We took a break so really she's not my girlfriend, but seeing you tonight. God B, I'm confused okay." He said as he began pacing "You know I'm not good at expressing my feelings. I just miss you and us together."

He stopped pacing to place a hand on a strand of hair that was on my face. I pushed his arm away, turning the knob and leaving his apartment.

"This discussion isn't over B!" He said from his doorway as I began making my way to the elevator.

I leaned against the elevator wall going over what just happened. Did I really think it was going to be a good visit? That we was just going to paint his room and talk about old times and then I leave knowing we can be friends. I have to realize that my situation is not like Kurt's. Blaine would never hookup with Kurt if he had a boyfriend. I feel like a skank and that poor girl! I was just in her shoes a year and a half ago.

I couldn't go home right now. I needed a nice cold drink. I grabbed my phone to see that it was dead. I put it back in my bag and headed on the train.  
>Nightlife was pack on a Thursday night. I planted myself on the stool.<p>

"Hey Aubrey. The usual?"

"Yes please"  
>I don't know how many drinks I asked for, but I knew I just spent half of the rent money I have to give Kurt tomorrow.<p>

A guy couldn't have been prettier than me sat next to me, his hand tracing circles on my arm.

"Hello beautiful. Can I get you a drink?"

I darted at the full cup I had in front of me and looked up at him. I had to stop myself from laughing. He was trying way too hard.

"I-Im pwetty sure I have one studdd" I said pushing away his arm

"How about we get out of here, it's getting a little crowded and loud" he said, grabbing on to my arm

"No thank you"

"Come on a pretty girl like you shouldn't be resisting. I could give you a good time"  
>He was putting pressure on my arm and it was beginning to hurt. I was getting angry; who did this guy think he is?<p>

"Okay asshole you're pissing me off. Get off"

"You come to this club with multiple drinks dressed like a dirty slut and you're acting like you're too good for me"

"Let go off me" I said still squirming from his grasp

"I think the girl told you to let go"

My head was dizzy and my vision of the figure was blurry. Pretty boy's grasp on me was suddenly taken off and I was exhausted by all that happen to today. I placed my head on the table, slowly closing my eyes.

_"Aubrelina, quit making out with your boyfriend and get your ass over here" my brother yelled  
>My lips left Joe's as I grabbed his hand and joined my brother. A bunch of us ditched class for the day and spent it out in the beach in New Jersey.<br>Jaime lights his cigarette as I snatched it from his grasp, taking in the first smoke.  
>"Fuck off B!" he said<br>I laughed as I began running as he ran after me. Although Jamie was a year younger than me, he was definitely stronger than me. He tackled me onto the sand, snatching the cigarette from my mouth.  
>"Never mess with a guy's joint" he said taking in, before exhaling.<br>"Exactly" Joe said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder  
>I pushed him slightly as a friend began starting a campfire. We made our way over as beer was being handed out as well as weed. Jamie planted a seat next to me.<br>"My dear sister, isn't this great? Imagine Liam doing this with us, that asshole. He probably would have ratted us out"  
>I took a sip of my beer, making sure not to choke from laughter.<br>"Probably. What did you tell mom and dad?"  
>"Some highschool shit, I don't remember. I blanked out for most of the convo" he said, smiling as he pushed me slightly "So you and Joe are getting pretty serious, you guys probably fuck like it's no bodies business"<br>I looked over at Joe who was talking to a few people. I was happy with Joe and I didn't tell Jamie yet, but we are engage and I could definitely picture myself with Joe for the rest of my life. I tell Jamie everything, he is definitely one of my best friend, but right now I can't.  
>"Shut up! So are you going straight home?" I said, reaching in the cooler for another beer "I'm leaving with Joe in a few"<br>"Nah, probably just chill, buy more weed for the trip next week."  
>Joe made his way over, kissing me on the cheek.<br>"I missed you" he said, whispering in my ears "Ready to go?"  
>"You guys make me sick" Jamie said, laughing<br>"Yeah" I said, looking up at Joe  
>"I'm going to go get the car"<br>I turned my attention back to Jamie.  
>"You're going to be okay here?" I said<br>"Yes mom. I'll be fine seriously. Have fun with MY BEST FRIEND by the way."  
>I smiled as I hugged him tightly.<br>"Bye brother, love you"  
>"Love you too Aubrelina"<em>

I had a massive headache and I opened my eyes slowly to find that its reach the next day. I looked around to see that I wasn't in my bed. I began to panic, I had no recollection of what happened after leaving Joe's apartment. I looked under the covers to see my clothes was still on and only my shoes and jacket were off which were placed on the chair next to me. I looked to the left of me to see there was no dent which means I slept alone. I sighed in relief.  
>I heard footsteps coming closer and the door opening. Jake was standing there, pills in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.<p>

"Hey"

"Hey. What happened last night?" I said, still adjusting my eyes

"Here take this first. It will stop the headache" he said handing me over the pills and coffee

"Thanks" I said popping the pills and taking a sip of coffee

"Well. I was at Nightlife with a bunch of friends and I went to get another round of drinks for my friends when I saw you at the bar. You looked scared and this douche was just grabbing you. I heard you say let go and he wasn't listening so I stepped in"

"That was you" I said remembering a particular voice from last night.

My eyes then made its way to his hand which was bandaged up. I reached for it, being careful not to cause him pain.

"What happened?"

"I-I punched the guy"

"Jake you didnt-"

"He was an asshole and you looked so...broken. He wasn't listening so I had to set him straight. It's no big deal really"  
>He looked away as I smiled. Jake, honestly makes me feel...different, in a good way. I always feel so happy when I'm with him.<br>I kissed his cheek as I took my hands in his.

"Thank you. That was really sweet" I said "What time is it?"

"One. Are you hungry?"

"Did my stomach give it away?"  
>He laughed, getting off from the bed.<p>

"Put your shoes and jacket on and I'll take you out to eat"  
>He began walking out as I got up to put on my shoes. Before he left, I called out.<p>

"Did you sleep on the sofa?"

"Yeah"  
>Once he was out of the room I smiled, putting on my jacket and grabbing my bags.<p>

"What is this restaurant called?"

"Stardust"

"And do they sing all the time?"

"Yup"

"And are all our dates going to be center around tourist attractions?"

We found ourselves on 50st and broadway in a singing themed restaurant. Our waitress literally sang right after taking our orders.

"So this is a date?" He said a smirk arising

I smiled as our orders were placed in front of us. For a minute I took this all in. Jake was amazing. He took me in, no questions asked, and now he's treating me to brunch. He probably feels sorry for me and given up the hopes of continuing on with...this.

"What's on your mind?" He said before taking a bite of his hamburger.

"It's nothing"  
>He looked at me, waiting for me to spill it. "It's just...I'm sorry"<br>His eyebrows came together in confusion.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being trashy"  
>He laughed wiping his hands with his napkin before taking mines in his.<p>

"You can never be trashy"

"But I made you leave your friends and I was drunk as hell. I don't even remember anything and you had to punch that guy and-"

"Shh" he said, our hands separating. "One, you're not trashy. Two, my friends will understand. Three, everyone gets drunk is a part of life. I don't judge you"

"You should. I'm terrible."  
>The waitress came over to ask for anything else. I nodded my head no and as the waitress began to leave Jake called after her.<p>

"I think my friend here would like an inspirational song. Do you mind?" He said with a smile, looking at me.  
>I nodded my head in embarrassment, a smile creeping from my face.<p>

"You don't have to-" I said, but it was too late.

My waitress was already gathering others up and they began to sing. _Firework_ by Katy Perry was sung throughout the restaurant as my waitress came near me with the microphone. I nodded rejecting the offer of singing. As the song finished I nodded my head at Jake.

"I hate you" I said, teasingly.

We finished our food and headed outside. I placed my hands in my pockets as we walked towards the direction of Time Square.

"Why are you so understanding?" I said walking past the multiple of people that I try to avoid as much as possible

"Because what's the point of making things difficult between us. Look, I like you and nothing you do will change that."  
>I smiled. I liked Jake and not in a one day hookup kind of way. I actually enjoyed his company and our dates even though we only had two.<br>We walked towards the bowling alley as we said our goodbyes.

"Hey Jake" I said as he turned around "I like you too"  
>He smiled as I headed towards the train.<p>

I made my way inside the apartment as I took off my jacket and placed my bags down. It was rather silent which means Kurt probably went to work and Blaine left. This gave me the liberty to take off my pants right in the living room.

"Uh"

I turned around to see Blaine standing there awkwardly. My cheeks redden.

"I'm so sorry. I-I thought I was alone" I said placing my pants back on. "Are you here by yourself?"

"No, Kurt is in the shower and it's your house. I'm the intruder" he said easing the awkwardness. "If anything I'm kind of under dress myself"

He brushed through his hair. His hair was filled with curls all over the place and he was indeed shirtless with boxer briefs on. He was absolutely attractive and I should really praise Kurt for that.

"It's fine. So sit here and tell me...did you guys..." I said unable to say what I wanted

"Aubrey" he said, his cheeks reddening

"Please call me Bree or B or anything other than Aubrey. My mom calls me Aubrey" I said rolling my eyes at mentioning my mother

My parents and I don't really see eye to eye. Especially after my brother's...they really couldn't understand why I love dancing so much. They helped me settle in New York after a while, but then I was on my own raising money. It's been tough, but I've been doing this on my own with none of their help.

"I'm sorry Blaine. You're just so easy to redden. I'm just really happy for you guys"  
>He smiled, brushing a curl from his forehead.<p>

"Thanks. I-I'm just a little confused, happy, but. I've never-I just" he said, rambling.  
>He was like a hopeless, happy pup. It was adorable to see how happy he was to be around Kurt again.<p>

"Blaine, Blaine! Stop. I get it. You don't have to explain yourself. It's just great talking to you again" I said looking down  
>He placed his hand on my knee as I looked up.<p>

"Kurt misses you just as much as you miss him ya know" he said "He was nearly freaking out because you didn't come home last night."

My eyes widen in surprised as a smile slowly spread. How can I doubt my friendship with Kurt? Friends fight all the time. I'm always ready to think of myself as alone because everyone I depended on deserted me.

"He was? I totally thought he would be more pissed at me that I almost messed you guys...moment"

"Trust me, you was far from ruining it" he said with a wink, getting up from the couch. "I need to head out for a bit"  
>He went into the room and got dressed up. He was then near the door.<br>"Can you tell Kurt I would be back later and that I'll text him?"

"Yeah"

He waved goodbye as he headed out. At the same time, I heard the water stop. After a few minutes, Kurt came out.

"Hey Bla-oh my god Bree" he said rushing to hug me "Oh crap, I'm still wet"  
>He let go of our embrace as I held back the tears. My clothes were semi wet, but I didn't care. I missed him more than getting my clothes wet.<p>

"Now, where the hell were you? I was worried sick, shit."  
>I laughed, getting him in a hug again.<p>

"I missed you. Never fight again?"

"Never" he said in a whisper


End file.
